The Closet
by YaoiKitten
Summary: In the midst of battle Makona transports the group just in the nick of time but Kurogane and Fai are seperated and find themselves in a small, tight, dark space with no way out...


The Closet

by YaoiKitten

Author's note: I prefer the spelling 'Fai' to 'Fye' because it just looks prettier to me and more fandom people tend to prefer it even though the canon spelling is 'Fye.'

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kurogane could barely see for all the bodies swarming around him. Hundreds of men attacked from either side—they were literally fighting off an army of swordsmen. He had lost track of Syaoran and the Princess. Somewhere to his right a white blur indicated that Fai was holding his own against the attackers.

The two of them fought off anyone who came within sword's reach, alternately attacking and watching the other's back. It was completely instinctual now; Kurogane was running on autopilot and swung his sword before his brain could actually register what was happening. The smell of gun powder and the clang of swords made him blind and deaf to what was happening with his compatriots.

_27…28…29…_ His mind counted for him as he cut down foe after foe. He was temporarily knocked back when the white blur ran in front of him, and seven more men crumpled to the earth.

A blast of power emanating from somewhere to his left and leveled all of the army except for himself and the rest of his party. Fai skidded to a halt and looked back at him, then his eyes slid further to where Syaoran and the Princess were standing. The princess had Makona in her arms, and she had that stolid look in her eyes that signaled to them what was coming.

Makona's blank stare was followed by the expansion of her white, bulbous body. She stretched like _mochi_ until her mouth gaped open to suck everyone inside. Wings sprouted from her as she levitated above them.

"Not yet, you stupid white manjuu!" Kurogane yelled. "We aren't all together yet!"

The army was getting to their feet all around them, and Kurogane knew that since the Princess had gotten her feather back Makona was getting them out of this world before they were overpowered by sheer numbers.

Syaoran and the Princess clasped hands, their eyes imploring Kurogane and Fai to make it in time. They were too far away, and the dimensions were already shifting around them.

"Not good," Fai said aloud. He turned to Kurogane and ran full-speed, flinging his body against the other man's. Kurogane reached out and grabbed him just in time as the space shifted and they were no longer standing on solid ground. The air passed by them at an alarming rate, they were momentarily weightless, and the world dissolved into the spectrum of a prism.

Consciousness came slowly, and even though he opened his eyes Kurogane could not tell whether or not he had actually opened them. The darkness was so thick and black he just stood still, listening to what was around him and trying to orient himself. He was leaning up against some kind of wall, and Fai was in front of him presumably still passed out.

"What the hell is this…" he muttered, trying to slide out from underneath the smaller man. He hit a wall on his left. Apparently, he was in a corner. He tried the move to his right but only hit another wall. He was boxed in on three sides.

With trembling hands he reached forward, past Fai, and pressed his hand to a solid wall. He was boxed in completely with barely enough room to move. They were in something that was even too small to be called a closet, maybe two feet square.

"Hey, wake up," he said, shaking Fai a little.

Fai stirred, opened his eyes and instinctively jumped back from the bigger man. He hit the wall behind him before he realized that he could not see a thing. His hands reached out and patiently ran all over the walls around them, taking stock of the situation. "Where are we?" he wondered.

"Like I would know," Kurogane said gruffly. The space was so small they were pressed together, there was no way to avoid touching and he was more than a little unhappy about it. "That stupid white manjuu could have transported us to inside a wooden pillar for all I know!"

Fai felt around, searching for a handle of some kind. He reached around Kurogane, they shuffled around in the dark, but his hands felt no door knob or lever. "If it was a closet it would have a handle…" Fai pointed out, "and probably something inside of it, like a broom or clothes or something."

"This isn't good," Kurogane stated. He put his hands out to press against two opposite walls and pushed outwards with all his strength. It was a useless gesture, he knew, but one he had to try just the same.

"We have four solid walls and a floor," Fai said in that perpetually calm, cheerful voice of his. "But do we have a ceiling? Lift me up, Kuropon!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LIFT YOU!?" he sneered.

"So we can see if there is a ceiling."

Kurogane reached out in the dark and gabbed onto Fai's ribcage, preparing to lift upwards.

"Not there," Fai said, guiding his hands down to his waist. "I'm not a little kid."

"You could have fooled me," Kurogane grunted and lifted Fai high overhead until he felt the smaller man meet with resistance.

"Oww!"

"Ceiling?" he asked.

"Ceiling," Fai said, rubbing his head in the dark. Kurogane let him slide down to the floor.

"Now what?" Kurogane asked.

"I think we've exhausted all of our options," Fai said. There was something deeper in his voice, a seriousness that he rarely showed. He was worried about their situation, and if Fai was worried that made Kurogane worry too.

An hour had passed without sight or sound. They had no choice to stand, there was no room to sit let alone lay down. It was enough to drive anybody mad. The confined space was completely silent except for the sound of their breathing. Fai fell against his chest listlessly, and Kurogane realized with a start that he fairer man had just fallen asleep.

He leaned his head against the wall behind him and tried to stay calm. They were basically in a coffin with no button or lever to let them out. They had searched every square inch of their confinement only to find what appeared to be smooth wood. Their only hope was that Syaoran, Makona, and the Princess may find them. However, Kurogane could not even be sure that the other three were even in the same world as he and Fai. He growled in frustration, and Fai stirred slightly against his chest.

His eyes were adjusting to the darkness but all he could see was the white outline of the other man, just a lighter shade of gray in the darkness. In the dark he could think. In the dark he could feel things he never tried to notice before, like how frail Fai really felt or how his hair smelled like the wind. They were all alone, just the two of them, pressed together for the rest of their short lives for all he knew.

He reached up and ran his hand through the blonde's hair. The guy wasn't so bad when he was sleeping and not talking. Most of the time he wanted to throttle the magician for every sentence that came out of his mouth, but for right now he was glad that he wasn't alone in this predicament. Misery loves company.

Fai audibly yawned and raised his hands to rest on Kurogane's waist.

"What are you doing!?" Kurogane gasped, trying to push the other man back but only succeeding in slamming him into the wall.

A small gasp escaped Fai's throat and it sent a chill down Kurogane's spine. He had never, no matter how much Fai had gotten hurt, heard the other man cry out in pain in any way. Somehow he had really hurt him. Or maybe Fai had already been really hurt from the battle before they switched dimensions and needed medical attention now. Maybe he had a concussion and that was why he fell asleep.

The two of them stood in complete silence, the small sliver of air separating them the best it could.

"'Sorry," Kurogane muttered, and Fai slumped against him again. "This isn't right," he muttered some more.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked, his voice cool and even.

"We're both men…" the excuse sounded weak even to Kurogane's own ears. After all their travels they had seen many things, and male couples were not unusual in either of their home worlds or many of the worlds they encountered. Kurogane's heart sped up as Fai shifted against him.

"You don't seem to mind," Fai pointed out as his hand caressed the front of Kurogane's pants.

Kurogane jumped and grabbed the offending hand, forcing Fai against the other wall to keep his hands from wandering anywhere else. "Don't do that!" he growled.

Fai exhaled, and Kurogane felt the breath against his neck. "As you can see, I don't mind either," he said, pressing his own hips to Kurogane's.

Kurogane bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was thinking way too much about it. It was so dark they couldn't even see each other, but he could imagine the look on Fai's face—the half-lidded blue eyes, the pale cheeks flushed red with heat, the messy blonde hair and parted lips. He felt the delicateness of the bones beneath his fingers and the softness of the other man's skin through his clothes. He knew that it had been so long since they began this trip, since either of them had a chance to…

He ground his hips forward, pressing Fai against the wall and making the other man moan in surprise.

"Fine!" Kurogane growled. "We'll do this for every time you have annoyed me." He ground his hips forward again and felt all of Fai's resistence melt away. "This is for calling me Kurorin, Kuropon, Kuropyon, and whatever the hell else you come up with!"

Fai did not reply. Kurogane lifted him until his feet were off the floor, their pelvises slid together beneath the fabric of their clothes.

"This is for Big Puppy and every other stupid idea you've ever had!" he continued.

Fai reached his arms around Kurogane and began to suckle at his neck. "Stop, Kurogane, I'm going to…"

Kurogane stopped. "That is the first time you've called me by my name."

Only the sound of their panting could be heard.

Slowly, Fai started to move against him, thrusting his hips slowly against the bigger man's until they were both gasping. Kurogane felt everything build inside of him—the stress of the last few months, the distance he puts between himself and others, the first orgasm he has had since before this whole mess started…

Fai shuddered against him and he knew that he had to act fast. He let it all go, letting his mind narrow down to the one knot of pleasure in his groin and felt himself spill over, hot and sticky in the folds of his pants. Fai sighed as his shuddering stopped, his head rolled back to look into black eyes he couldn't see.

Their breaths mingled for a split second before he could feel Kurogane's lips hovering directly over his…

The sound of hinges and the flood of light, and they both stumbled out blind and gasping for fresh air.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san, are you two all right?" Syaoran asked a worried expression on his face as he bent over them. They were both on the floor, blinking and trying to let their eyes adjust to the light.

"Fai-san, your face is all red," Princess Sakura pointed out. "Do you need some water? Did you pass out in there?"

"We're fine," Kurogane barked, and took the cup of water that the Princess held out to him. "What the hell was that place!?"

"A closet," Syaoran said. "Makona could feel that you were somewhere in the palace but we had to search all over to find you."

Fai sat up and Kurogane blinked at the new faces around him, new friends from this new world. "Palace? Where are we?"

"Faisan!!" Makona called out as she jumped from Princess Sakura's arms onto Fai's shoulder. "We were so worried!"

Fai cuddled her a bit. "We just couldn't get out since there was no handle!"

"That's because the previous sultana would lock her children in there when they misbehaved," one of the new faces supplied helpfully, eyes rimmed in kohl with a turban balanced precariously on his head.

"Hear that, Kurorin? We're bad children!" Fai laughed, and Makona joined him.

Kurogane felt the heat building all the way up to his ears. "You little—"

A bell rang throughout the halls of the palace and everyone jumped. "That's the sultan's bell, we must hurry! He is summoning us!" another new face exclaimed, hurrying away with Princess Sakura in tow.

Kurogane blinked before getting up and dusting himself off to follow. Fai and Makona followed at the tail end of the group.

"So, did it work?" Makona asked in a whisper, her eyes taking on a conspiratorial glint. "It took me a while to find that place in the palace, you know!"

Fai smiled at her sweetly. "Like a charm. Thank you very much for your hard work, Makona!"

Makona smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up with her stubby little arm. "Anytime!"

_Owari._


End file.
